Sugar Flat Trio
Sugar Pop, Cloudy Haze, and '''Blueberry Vines '''are three ponies that live in the Sugar Flat together. In addition, Blueberry Vines's filly cousin '''Mango Twist '''joined them. Beginning of Sugar Flat Sugar Pop moved into the Sugar Flat first, and at the time it had no name. Cloudy Haze needed a room, so Sugar Pop offered to share her house with the Pegasus mare. Later, Blueberry Vines moved in because she was an old friend of Sugar Pop. The girls then dubbed their house the "Sugar Flat." Six months later, Mango Twist moved in. The Girls Sugar Pop Sugar Pop is a purple Earth Pony with curly orange and lavender hair. Her eyes are orange, and her Cutie Mark is a pile of sugar. Sugar Pop is fairly enthusiastic and happy most of the time. She identifies the most with Mango Twist, sharing her filly like spirit. Sugar Pop is 17 years old. Coudy Haze Cloudy Haze is a magenta Pegasus mare with a red and pale blue mane. Her eyes are light pink and shaped like Twilight Sparkle's. She occasionally dyes her ears and hooves light pink to be seen as "cool." Her Cutie Mark is two puffy clouds. Cloudy Haze loves hanging with all her friends, and is very social. She is a year older than Sugar Pop and Blueberry Cake. She also has a habit of reorganizing her room. Blueberry Vines Blueberry Vines is a blue Unicorn mare with a light blue mane that is a combination of Rainbow Dawn's and Fluttershy's manes. Her eyes are a pretty lavender. Her Cutie Mark is three blueberries. Blueberry loves harvesting blueberries from her vineyards not far away from the Sugar Flat. She is quieter than Sugar Pop and Cloudy Haze, and is considerate and carrying. She loves her little cousin Mango Twist. Mango Twist Mango Twist is an orange Unicorn filly with a scruffy green mane. Her eyes are dark green. She is 14. Mango Twist is enthusiastic, like Sugar Pop. She is neat as a pin, though she sometimes gets underhoof, usually around Cloudy Haze. Mango Twist is the only pony who knows about the secret attic in the Sugar Flat. Everyday Life Blueberry is usually the first pony up (at 6 a.m.), out to harvest blueberries, except in the winter. After she harvests, Sugar Pop usually wakes up and makes breakfast for them and Mango Twist. Cloudy Haze sometimes wakes up to join them, but she usually sleeps until 8 a.m., and breakfast is around 7. Later, the girls hang out around the house while Mango Twist is at school. Blueberry goes to the market to sell some of her blueberries. Sugar Pop once again handles the meal. Cloudy Haze has a habit of constantly rearranging her room, so she does that in the afternoon. When Mango Twist is picked up by Blueberry, she does her homework, then plays some games with the Trio. Blueberry and Cloudy Haze collaborate on dinner, then Sugar Pop reads Mango Twist a bedtime story. When Mango is in bed, Cloudy Haze sometimes heads out to the Hayburger to hang with other ponies. Blueberry reads, Sugar Pop takes a nap, but the two sometimes stay up talking. Secret Attic Mango Twist found the attic a few days after her arrival. Inside is a magic mirror that strengthens her Unicorn magic. She is still in the process of exploring the many items up there, including many magical artifacts. Quotes ''"Wouldn't you just love to see Romare?" ''~Blueberry Vines to Sugar Pop. ''"It's what all the cool ponies are doing." ''~Cloudy Haze. ''"So you're dying yourself because you're desperate to fit in?" ''~Sugar Pop. ''"No! It's just fun!" ''~Cloudy Haze. ''"That explains it!" ''~Sugar Pop ''"Woah! A secret attic! What's this mirror for?" ''~Mango Twist upon finding the attic. ''"Hey Mango! Want to help me pick blueberries?" ''~Blueberry Vines to Mango Twist. Gallery Blueberry vines pony by berrypunchrules-d5yx38v.png|Blueberry Vines Ponies i adopted by berrypunchrules-d60oyqd.png|The three friends, Sugar Pop, Cloudy Haze, and Blueberry Vines cloudy_haze_by_berrypunchrules-d5z4lwf.png|Cloudy Haze my_adopted_ponies_by_berrypunchrules-d78g3fk.jpg|All 4, including Cloudy Haze with her dye. cloudy_haze_equestria_girls_by_berrypunchrules-d7xxn3g.png|Cloudy Haze as an Equestria Girl. sugar_pop_by_berrypunchrules-d882w9t.png|Sugar Pop as an Equestria Girl sugar_pop_pony_by_berrypunchrules-d8f3qdq.png|Sugar Pop blue.png|Blueberry Vines cloudy.png|Cloudy Haze mbti.png|Blueberry Vines (ISFJ), Sugar Pop (ISFP), and Cloudy Haze (ESTP) TheBarWasCrowded.png|He THREW UP Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Unicorn Category:Groups